Zeitmaschine
Eine Zeitmaschine ist eine Maschine zur Durchführung von Zeitreisen in Gegenwart oder Zukunft oder zur Beeinflussung des Zeitablaufs, beispielsweise zur Verlangsamung (bis hin zum Stillstand) und zur Beschleunigung der Zeit. Zeitmaschinen in dieser Definition sind bereits mehrfach gebaut worden, sie sind nach heutigem anerkannten Kenntnisstand auch möglich. Sie sind ausserdem ein beliebtes Thema in der Science-Fiction-Literatur. Am bekanntesten ist dazu wohl der gleichnamige Roman von H. G. Wells. Zeitmaschinen in der Literatur Die in der Literatur und im Film vorkommenden Zeitmaschinen kann man grob in zwei Klassen einteilen: #Die eine Klasse von Zeitmaschinen bewegt sich kontinuierlich in der Zeit: der Zeitreisende sieht die verstreichende Zeit und die Vorgänge,die Erosion, wenngleich in beschleunigter beziehungsweise umgekehrter Abfolge. Ein Beispiel hierfür ist die Zeitmaschine im oben erwähnten Roman von H. G. Wells. #Die andere Klasse von Zeitmaschinen bewegt sich sprungartig in der Zeit: Die Zeitmaschine verschwindet einfach am Start-Zeitpunkt, um am Ziel-Zeitpunkt wieder aufzutauchen. Der Zeitreisende erlebt dabei einen abrupten Übergang in die andere Zeit. Ein Beispiel für diese Art Zeitmaschine kommt im Film „Zurück in die Zukunft“ vor. Der Uhrenvergleich beim ersten Test der Zeitmaschine belegt, dass die Zeitreise für den Zeitreisenden keine Zeit benötigt. Beispiele Allen Beschreibungen von Zeitmaschinen ist gemein, dass man viel Energie für die Realisierung der Zeitreise benötigt. Meist wird jedoch nicht erklärt, wo diese Energie herkommt. * Im Film „Zurück in die Zukunft“ spielt der "Fluxkompensator" ("flux capacitor" - wörtl. eigentlich "Zeitfluss-Kondensator", nicht -"Kompensator") eine wesentliche Rolle, welcher Zeitreisen (fiktiv gesehen) überhaupt erst ermöglicht. * In dem Buch „1227 Verschollen im Mittelalter“ von Pete Smith kreisen gegenläufige Laserstrahlen in Bose-Einstein-Kondensat. Die Zeitreisenden sitzen gemütlich auf einem Sofa. Diese Zeitmaschine beruht auf den Forschungen von Ronald Mallet und Lene Hau. Die gegenläufig kreisenden Laserstrahlen erzeugen eine Krümmung der Raumzeit. *Michael Crichton verwendet in seinem Buch „Timeline“ die These, dass unterschiedliche Zeiten nur unterschiedliche Welten in der Viele-Welten-Interpretation sind. Eine Zeitreise erfolgt daher durch die Reise in eine Parallelwelt. * In der Buchreihe „Justin Time“ von Peter Schwindt steht man in das „Zeitportal“ auf einem Gravitationsfeld, das den Deckel eines Wurmlochs bildet. Dieses Wurmloch wird durch ein in einer Glaskugel gefangenes Schwarzes Loch geöffnet. Es wird mehrfach betont, dass die Realisierung von Zeitmaschinen erst nach der Entwicklung der allgemeinen Feldtheorie möglich wurde. Ab dem vierten Band („Verrat in Florenz“) gibt es portable Zeitmaschinen, „Wells-Aggregate“ genannt. Diese können auf die Zeitreise mitgenommen werden, was die Rückkehr bedeutend erleichtert. Zudem können diese Zeitmaschinen als Teleporter verwendet werden. * Im Roman "Briefe in die chinesische Vergangenheit" verwendet ein Mandarin aus dem 10. Jahrhundert eine im damaligen Kaiserreich China konstruierte Zeitmaschine, um sich tausend Jahre in die Zukunft zu versetzen. Diese Zeitmaschine transportiert aber jeweils nur einen Menschen; auch die Reisetasche darf nicht zu schwer sein, sonst bleibt der Zeitreisende womöglich unterwegs stecken. Die Zeitreise erfolgt abrupt und ohne Zeitverlust. Wegen der Erdrotation sind jedoch der Ort des Aufbruchs und der Ankunftsort verschieden. Der Zeitreisende kann sich mittels "Zeitreise-Papier", das an einem Kontaktpunkt niedergelegt wird (und wie von Geisterhand entschwindet), mit seiner "Zeit-Heimat" verständigen. - Woher die Energie für die Zeitreise stammt, wird in dem Roman nicht genau gesagt. * In Carl Amerys Roman "Das Königsprojekt" (1974) unternimmt Arnold Füßli, Hauptmann der Schweizergarde, mit der von Leonardo da Vinci erfundenen MYST ("Macchina Ingeniosa Spazio-Temporale") als Agent des Vatikans Reisen in die Vergangenheit, mit dem Fernziel, die Spaltung der Christenheit in Katholiken und Protestanten zu revidieren. Auch hier generiert die Zeitmaschine ihre Energie selbst. Theorien und Experimente Der russische Ingenieur Wadim Tschernobrow behauptet, etwa 1987 eine funktionierende Zeitmaschine gebaut zu haben. Innerhalb einer Kapsel erzeugte er mit einem komplexen System von Elektromagneten rotierende elektromagnetische Felder, wodurch in das Kapselinnere Feldteilchen gepumpt werden, was den Lauf von Präzisionsuhren verändert, so wie in starken Gravitationsfeldern. Cernobrov, der früher in der sowjetischen Raumfahrtagentur arbeitete, testete seine Maschine in Wolgograd anfangs nur mit Gegenständen und mit Tieren. Seitdem hat er seine Maschine verbessert, die Zeitverschiebungen werden jetzt mit symmetrischen Kristalloszillatoren gemessen. Pro Zeitintervall will er Zeitdifferenzen bis zu 3 % gemessen haben. Unterlagen über diesbezügliche Experimente der sowjetischen Akademiemitglieder Igor Kurtschatow und Abram Fjodorowitsch Joffe aus den 1950er Jahren sind inzwischen ebenfalls in Archiven aufgefunden worden. Diese und ähnliche Experimente sind nur von wenigen anderen Wissenschaftlern wiederholt worden, wie beispielsweise von Alexander Frolow, Nikolai Kosyrew, Albert Veinik, Lawrenti Schichobalow, Alexander Mischin, Alexander Abian, Juri Belostozki, A. Nassikas. Eine andere technische Lösung ist das Einfrieren von Materie und von kälte- oder feldresistenten Einzellern und Lebewesen mittels starken statischen Feldern oder mittels Abkühlung. Damit ist für das eingefrorene Lebewesen eine Reise in die Zukunft möglich, jedoch keine Rückkehr. Nichttödliches Einfrieren von Menschen ist bisher nicht möglich. Werden Teilchen wie Mesonen nahe der Lichtgeschwindigkeit beschleunigt, so erhöht sich ihre Lebensdauer erheblich, was einer Verlangsamung ihrer subjektiven Zeit entspricht. Durch Superluminares Tunneln (siehe Überlichtgeschwindigkeit) von Teilchen beziehungsweise Photonen wurde bereits eine Zeitumkehr erreicht, das heißt aus der experimentellen Anordnung – dem "Tunnel" – kamen die Teilchen heraus, bevor sie hineingestrahlt wurden. In verschiedenen theoretischen Herleitungen ist gezeigt worden, dass ein Wurmloch, ein Schwarzes Loch oder ein anderes gravitationserzeugendes oder felderzeugendes Gebilde als Zeitmaschine benutzt werden kann. Nach der allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie hat jede irgendwie geartete Materie- oder Energieveränderung räumliche und zeitliche Veränderungen zur Folge und umgekehrt, da Raum-Zeit-Materie-Energie nicht getrennt voneinander existieren und Materie eine Erscheinungsform von Energie ist. Literatur zum Thema *Stefan Thiesen, Trek Science - mit Warpgeschwindigkeit in die Zukunft?, MindQuest, Selm, 2001, ISBN 3-934-19506-7 *J. Richard Gott, Zeitreisen in Einsteins Universum, Rowohlt, ISBN 3-499-61577-0 *Jim Al-Khalili, Schwarze Löcher, Wurmlöcher und Zeitmaschinen, Elsevier, ISBN 3-8274-1567-5 *Paul Nahin, Time Machines : Time Travel in Physics, Metaphysics, and Science Fiction, AIP Press, ISBN 0387985719 *F. Blask und A. Windhorst, Zeitmaschinen - Mythos und Technologie eines Menschheitstraums, Atmospharenverlag, ISBN 3-86533-020-7 *Rüdiger Vaas: Tunnel durch Raum und Zeit, Franckh-Kosmos, ISBN 3440093603 Weblinks * *Informationen, Plakate, Aushangfotos zum Film "Die Zeitmaschine" *http://www.galactic-server.com/radio/chpaper.htm (englisch) *http://www.fortunecity.com/tattooine/gargoyle/32/time.htm (englisch) *http://www.padrak.com/ine/FROLOV1.html (englisch) *http://english.pravda.ru/science/19/94/379/12190_experiment.html (englisch) *http://www.zeitmaschinen-web.de *http://www.zeitmaschinen.org *http://www.heise.de/tp/r4/artikel/21/21332/1.html Literarische Beispiele: *http://members.chello.at/karl.bednarik/KLOSTERN.html (deutsch, Zeit-Triebwerk) Kategorie:Fiktiver Gegenstand Kategorie:Science-Fiction Kategorie:SF-Literatur Kategorie:Zeitbegriff ru:Машина времени (устройство)